A Marvelous Birthday For Mimi Chan
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Mimi gets upset about her birthday, what will happen next, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Dropping Birthday Gift Hints Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** Dropping Birthday Gift Hints Part 1**

** It was the evening of Friday September 28th, 1979, and Mimi Chan who was turning 7-years-old the following Friday, October 5th was sitting in her father's easy chair working on her birthday wishlist.**

** The four girls were in the living room of their stepmother's mansion, Suzie was sitting on the sofa darning a pair of Flip's socks, Anne was lying flat on her stomach on the floor watching a mystery movie on television, and Nancy was sitting on the love seat across from Suzie drawing a picture.**

** "Oh, Flip, why do you have so many pairs of socks with holes in them?" Suzie grumbled irritably.**

** Suddenly, Anne's movie went on commercial break.**

** "I need some liquid refreshment!" Anne exclaimed.**

** Anne got up off the floor to stretch her legs.**

** "You have been hanging around Tom a little too long, Anne!" Nancy commented.**

** "**_**Oi**_**! **_**S**__**ō akujunkan wa ikenai**_**,****" Anne scolded Nancy. "hey! Don't be so vicious!"**

** "You and your Japanese," Nancy grumbled to Anne. "we can't understand either you or Alan when you speak it."**

** Anne went into the kitchen to find Henry cooking supper since Elizabeth was sick with a cold.**

** "No snacks before dinner, Anne!" Henry chided.**

** "Cool it, Henry," Anne said. "I know that! I'm just getting a drink."**

** Back in the living room, Mimi was showing her list of birthday gift ideas to Suzie.**

** "Are you sure you want **_**all**_** of this for your birthday, Mimi?" Suzie asked.**

** "Yes," Mimi answered Suzie. "I want my seventh birthday to be better than my sixth!"**


	2. Dropping Birthday Gift Hints Part 2

** Dropping Birthday Gift Hints Part 2**

** "I understand," Suzie said to Mimi. "but **_**everything**_** on this list costs a fortune! Those of us who have had birthdays pass didn't have such **_**high**_** expectations!"**

** Mimi hung her head low, "And I thought being wealthy would be fun." she sighed sadly.**

** "So sorry, Mimi, not even Rosa wants to spend **_**that**_** much money." Suzie said sadly.**

** "Oh," Mimi sighed sadly. "okay."**

** Back in the kitchen, Henry was continuing his cooking when Stanley entered from the dining room.**

** "The dining room table is all set, Henry." Stanley said.**

** "Thanks, Stanley," Henry said. "and you, Anne, make like a cheetah and run."**

** "You got it, Henry." Anne said.**

** Anne raced into the living room.**

** Suzie lifted her eyes from her darning, "What is it, Anne?" she asked.**

** "Supper is on the table." Anne told her sisters.**

** Anne soon summoned the rest of her brothers to the dining room for supper and went into the restaurant to get her loving boyfriend, James Louis.**

** "What's going on here, Sheila?" James asked.**

** "Soup's on, James." Anne answered.**

** "Bonzer! I sure could use a break." James said, he was out of breath & thirsty.**

** At the dining room table that night, Alan noticed Mimi was feeling a bit glum.**

** "What's the matter, Mimi?" Alan asked.**

** "Oh, nothing, Alan," Mimi sighed sadly. "nothing at all."**

** "Oh come on, Mimi, don't feed us that! Now, please, tell us what's wrong?" Anne asked.**

** "Oh, nothing, Anne," Mimi sighed sadly once again. "nothing at all."**

** "Is it about your birthday?" Flip asked Mimi curiously.**


	3. Dropping Birthday Gift Hints Part 3

** Dropping Birthday Gift Hints Part 3**

** Mimi looked as though she was about to cry as she pushed her plate back and got up from the table, "I don't want to talk about it." she said nearly sobbing.**

** Mimi walked sadly up the stairs to her bedroom.**

** "I'll go talk to Mimi." Scooter said.**

** "No, Scooter," Stanley warned. "you might end up making things worse, I'll go talk to her."**

** "Okay, Stanley." Scooter sighed.**

** Flip took a bite of his hot roast beef sandwich with scalloped potatoes.**

** "Flip!" Suzie scolded.**

** "What did **_**I**_** do?" Flip asked now full of exasperation.**

** "**_**You**_** upset Mimi!" Henry reprimanded Flip harshly.**

** "I'm going to get some more honey & lemon iced tea." Tom said.**

** Alan swollowed a bite of his supper while Anne took a sip of her water, they didn't want to get themselves involved.**

** Up in her bedroom, Mimi put on the hand-me down blue nightgown that had been Suzie's, then Anne's, then Nancy's, when there came a knock on her bedroom door.**

** "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW, FLIP GENE CHAN!" Mimi yelled furiously.**

** "It's not Flip, it's me, Stanley! Please open the door." Stanley said to Mimi.**

** "Come in, Stanley." Mimi called out.**

** Stanley entered Mimi's bedroom to see that his youngest sister had been crying.**

** "Want me to sing to you?" Stanley asked Mimi.**

** "Stanley Steven Chan, Henry is a better male singer than you are," Mimi laughed. "you can't even carry a tune in a beach bucket!"**

** "Hey, Squirt," Stanley said to Mimi, laughing. "I'm working on it."**

** Mimi got under her blankets, "Good night, Stanley." she yawned.**

** Stanley slowly crept from Mimi's bedside.**

** "**_**Tiánmì de mèng**_**, sweet dreams, Mimi." Stanley whispered.**

** When he closed Mimi's bedroom door, Stanley saw Henry standing outside the door.**

** "How is Mimi doing?" Henry asked Stanley.**

** "Not so good, I don't think my coaching her to be an actress is working." Stanley answered Henry, with a heavy sigh.**


	4. Mimi's Nightmare

** Mimi's Nightmare**

** "Oh, Stanley!" Henry laughed.**

** When Henry & Stanley went back to the dining room, they found Suzie, Alan, and Flip putting the supper leftovers away.**

** "Don't forget to wrap Mimi's plate up for her." Suzie reminded Alan.**

** "I'm all over that, by the way, where is Mimi?" Alan said.**

** "She's in bed fast asleep," Stanley answered Alan. "I had just finished tucking her in."**

** "Mimi is in bed already," Suzie asked Stanley, now shocked. "but it is only seven thirty in the evening!"**

** "I know that, Suzie," Stanley sighed. "but Mimi is super upset about her birthday this coming Friday, what will we do about that, we **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** blow money that we don't even have."**

** Suddenly, the Chan children in the dining room heard the sound of Richard opening the front door, "Welcome home, Mr. & Mrs. Chan." Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Flip heard the butler saying.**

** "It is so good to be home." Rosa said.**

** Back in her bedroom, Mimi had begun to have a bad dream.**

** Within her dream, it was Mimi's seventh birthday.**

** As she walked into one of the gardens that Henry & Alan planted, Mimi saw her siblings surrounded by an aura of darkness.**

** "Look at her," Henry & Stanley laughed in a taunting manner. "this is supposed to be a birthday party."**

** "That's right, this is supposed to be a birthday party," Nancy agreed with Henry & Stanley. "and look at that homely looking nightie she is wearing!"**

** "Yeah, Mimi," Suzie said. "that nightgown went out of style one decade ago!"**

** "Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Nancy," Mimi asked. "just what are you all saying?"**

** "We don't need you on **_**our**_** team!" Flip said to Mimi.**

** "That's right," Scooter added. "and I **_**especially**_** don't need you bossing me around!"**

** "Flip," Mimi exclaimed. "Scooter!"**

** All of a sudden, Mimi saw Alan, Anne, and Tom standing around her.**

** "Your effectiveness during cases equals that of a blind snail, Mimi!" Tom teased.**

** "I agree with Tom, Mimi," Alan taunted. "you are as welcome in our family as an aphid in Henry's and my gardens!"**

** "You are as welcome in our family as a worm in an apple too, Mimi!" Anne taunted.**

** "Tom, Anne," Mimi screamed. "Alan! No!"**

** From his bedroom that night, Alan heard Mimi screaming in a terrified manner, so he quickly raced into her bedroom.**

** "What's the matter, Mimi?" Alan asked gently.**

** Mimi looked at her 15-year-old brother, "Do you really think I'm as welcome in our family as an aphid in the gardens, Alan?" Mimi asked, sobbing bitterly.**

** Alan just sighed, "Of course not, Mimi! Where on Earth would you get an idea like that?" he asked curiously.**

** "From my nightmare," Mimi answered **_**still**_** sobbing. "oh, Alan! Everyone including you was putting me down, and on my birthday too!"**

** Alan hugged Mimi close to him.**

** "It's okay, Mimi, you're okay," Alan said comfortingly. "now, please, go back to sleep, and no more nightmares."**


	5. Mimi's Flashback

** Mimi's Flashback**

** "Okay, and thank you, Alan," Mimi said, yawning. "you're the best."**

** The very next morning was Saturday morning as Henry & Stanley, met up with Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom in the living room.**

** It was six o'clock, so Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter were all still sleeping.**

** "Okay, Alan, what's going on?" Henry asked curiously.**

** "I know what we should do for Mimi's birthday party." Alan said to Henry.**

** "What is your plan, Alan," Tom asked excitedly. "share it! Share it!"**

** "Well..." Alan began.**

** Suddenly, the six older children heard the voices of their youngest four siblings.**

** "I can't wait to go play outside!" Henry heard Flip exclaim.**

** "Me neither!" Nancy exclaimed.**

** "Me neither!" Mimi agreed.**

** "Same here!" Scooter said.**

** Suddenly, the ten Chan children heard rain pounding on the window panes.**

** "Oh no! It's raining!" the four youngest children groaned in unison.**

** While the rain poured down, Mimi remembered her nightmare from the previous night.**

** Within the memory of her dream, it was Mimi's seventh birthday.**

** As she walked into one of the gardens that Henry & Alan planted, Mimi saw her siblings surrounded by an aura of darkness.**

** "Look at her," Henry & Stanley laughed in a taunting manner. "this is supposed to be a birthday party."**

** "That's right, this is supposed to be a birthday party," Nancy agreed with Henry & Stanley. "and look at that homely looking nightie she is wearing!"**

** "Yeah, Mimi," Suzie said. "that nightgown went out of style one decade ago!"**

** "Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Nancy," Mimi asked. "just what are you all saying?"**

** "We don't need you on **_**our**_** team!" Flip said to Mimi.**

** "That's right," Scooter added. "and I **_**especially**_** don't need you bossing me around!"**

** "Flip," Mimi exclaimed. "Scooter!"**

** All of a sudden, Mimi saw Alan, Anne, and Tom standing around her.**

** "Your effectiveness during cases equals that of a blind snail, Mimi!" Tom teased.**

** "I agree with Tom, Mimi," Alan taunted. "you are as welcome in our family as an aphid in Henry's and my gardens!"**

** "You are as welcome in our family as a worm in an apple too, Mimi!" Anne taunted.**

** "Tom, Anne," Mimi screamed. "Alan! No!"**

** Mimi came out of her memory sobbing once again.**

** "Mimi," Scooter asked curiously. "what's the matter?"**


	6. Something Nice For Mimi Part 1

** Something Nice For Mimi Part 1**

** "Stanley! Alan!" Mimi sobbed bitterly.**

** "Stanley & Alan are with Henry, Anne, Suzie, and Tom having a meeting with Pop in his study." Nancy said.**

** "Thanks, Nancy!" Mimi exclaimed.**

** "But I would not go in there if I were you!" Nancy called after Mimi.**

** But Mimi was already gone.**

** Inside Charlie's office, Henry, Stanley, Suzie Alan, Anne, and Tom were talking to their father.**

** "So, what you are telling me, Alan," Charlie said. "is that you want to throw a birthday party for Mimi at the ice cream parlor next Friday evening?"**

** "That's right, Pop." Alan said.**

** "And another thing," Suzie said to Charlie. "we want it to be a surprise, so we are not to tell Mimi about it."**

** Henry noticed Mimi watching them through the cracked door, "I think it's a little too late for that, Pop." he said.**

** Charlie went straight to his study door.**

** "How much of the conversation did you hear, Mimi?" Charlie asked sternly.**

** "Pretty much the **_**entire**_** conversation," Mimi admitted. "I'm having a birthday party at the ice cream parlor!"**

** Stanley looked at Henry who looked at Suzie who looked at Alan who looked at Anne who looked at Tom, "Wham, bam, we're in a jam!" they exclaimed in unison.**

** "Now what will we do?" Henry asked, there was disappointment in his voice.**

** "Yeah," Stanley agreed with Henry. "Mimi spoiled her own surprise."**

** "If you have another plan, Alan," Tom said. "we would all **_**love**_** to hear it."**

** "I have a plan," Alan said. "I will distract Mimi while you guys come up with a new plan!"**


	7. Something Nice For Mimi Part 2

** Something Nice For Mimi Part 2**

** "Excellent plan, Alan!" Anne & Tom agreed in unison.**

** "We'll contact you by Chan com when we want to discuss the plan with you." Suzie told Alan.**

** "Thank you, Suzie." Alan said.**

** "Anytime, Alan." Suzie said.**

** Alan took Mimi down to his workshop in the basement to show her his new invention.**

** "This is it, my newest invention," Alan said to Mimi. "the Dream Teller, it's a native american dream catcher combined with a recorded bedtime story."**

** Mimi just yawned, "I'm bored, let's go up to my bedroom and play House." she said to Alan.**

** Alan just looked at Mimi, "Okay." he sighed exasperatedly.**

** Alan & Mimi went straight up to Mimi's bedroom to play House.**


	8. Something Nice For Mimi Part 3

** Something Nice For Mimi Part 3**

** Back in Charlie's study, Suzie was reviewing the birthday gift wishlist that Mimi had written.**

** "Okay, I've decided to get Mimi the stuffed tiger she wants for her birthday." Suzie said.**

** "I'll contact Alan and tell him to come in here so we can tell him our plan." Stanley said.**

** Over in Mimi's bedroom, Alan was feeling worn out as he continued playing House with Mimi.**

** That is, until he heard his Chan com going off.**

** "Alan here, what's up?" Alan yawned.**

** "Alan, it's Stanley," Stanley said. "the rest of us need you in Pop's study."**

** "I'm on my way, Stanley." Alan yawned, he was too worn out from playing with Mimi.**

** When Alan went into the study, he went in alone this time.**

** "Alan," Stanley said. "we will be having Mimi's birthday party over at Fun Zone, so don't tell Mimi."**

** "Okay, Stanley," Alan said, he was out of breath and felt like he had run a marathon. "I need to sit down and catch my breath."**

** Just as he sat down to rest, Suzie helped Alan to his feet again, "Come on, Alan, I'll get us both some vegetable juice." **

** "Thanks, Suzie." Alan said breathlessly.**

** That night, Mimi had her nightmare again.**

** Within her dream, it was Mimi's seventh birthday.**

** As she walked into one of the gardens that Henry & Alan planted, Mimi saw her siblings surrounded by an aura of darkness.**

** "Look at her," Henry & Stanley laughed in a taunting manner. "this is supposed to be a birthday party."**

** "That's right, this is supposed to be a birthday party," Nancy agreed with Henry & Stanley. "and look at that homely looking nightie she is wearing!"**

** "Yeah, Mimi," Suzie said. "that nightgown went out of style one decade ago!"**

** "Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Nancy," Mimi asked. "just what are you all saying?"**

** "We don't need you on **_**our**_** team!" Flip said to Mimi.**

** "That's right," Scooter added. "and I **_**especially**_** don't need you bossing me around!"**

** "Flip," Mimi exclaimed. "Scooter!"**

** All of a sudden, Mimi saw Alan, Anne, and Tom standing around her.**

** "Your effectiveness during cases equals that of a blind snail, Mimi!" Tom teased.**

** "I agree with Tom, Mimi," Alan taunted. "you are as welcome in our family as an aphid in Henry's and my gardens!"**

** "You are as welcome in our family as a worm in an apple too, Mimi!" Anne taunted.**

** "Tom, Anne," Mimi screamed. "Alan! No!"**

** From his bedroom this time, Stanley heard Mimi screaming in a terrified manner, so he quickly raced into her bedroom.**

** "What's the matter, Mimi?" Stanley asked gently.**

** Mimi looked at her almost 18-year-old brother, "Do you really think I'm a pest, Stanley?" Mimi asked, sobbing bitterly.**

** Stanley just sighed with exhaustion, "Of course not, Mimi! Where on Earth would you get an idea like that?" he asked curiously.**

** "From my nightmare," Mimi answered **_**still**_** sobbing. "oh, Stanley! Everyone including you was putting me down, and on my birthday too!"**

** Stanley hugged Mimi close to him.**

** "It's okay, Mimi, you're okay," Stanley said comfortingly. "now, please, go back to sleep, and no more nightmares."**

** "Okay, Stanley," Mimi said, yawning. "and, thank you."**

** "Good," Stanley said firmly, yawning sleepily. "because we have school on Monday."**

** On Monday October 1st at afternoon recess, Suzie & Stanley found Alan hanging with Anne, Jasmine Knight, James, Tom, and Layla Mitchell at the clearing where they were sitting in the treeless clearing away from the playground.**

** Suzie & Stanley had Henry, his girlfriend of five months, Alexa Goldstein, and Suzie's boyfriend of six months and Henry's friend since childhood, Prince Hareem with them.**

** "Suzie," Alan confessed. "I have something **_**important**_** to tell you about Mimi."**

** "What is it, Alan?" Suzie asked.**

** "Mimi has been keeping both Alan and **_**me**_** up all night complaining about her nightmare about the rest of us teasing and taunting her on her birthday." Stanley yawned exhaustedly just before Alan even got the chance to speak.**

** Suzie gave Stanley & Alan a look that showed sadness and worry.**


	9. News Of Mimi's Nightmare

** News Of Mimi's Nightmare**

** "Dear me," Suzie gasped at the sound of the news. "had I only known about this from the beginning!"**

** "Poor Mimi," Anne sighed. "I'm going to make her some of my famous apple cider with pumpkin pie spice just as soon as we get home."**

** "Interesting, how long has she been having this nightmare?" Tom asked curiously.**

** Stanley looked over at Alan.**

** "Mimi has had the nightmare since last Friday night." Alan answered Tom.**

** "Wow, that is so intense!" Tom exclaimed.**

** "I'll be back." Stanley said.**

** "Where are you going?" Henry called to Stanley.**

** "I'm just going to do the good big brother thing and see if Mimi's all right." Stanley called back to Henry, running off in the direction of the playground.**

** Mimi was sadly sitting on one of the swings of the swing set while Prince Hareem's younger brother, 7-year-old Prince Akeem, who was a month older than Mimi began performing a magic trick.**

** Scooter & Stanley saw Akeem make a bouquet of long stemmed red roses appear from out of thin air and gave them to Mimi.**

** "Here you go, Mimi, a beautiful bouquet of roses." Akeem said.**

** Stanley saw Scooter react on the spot.**

** "Hey, You," Stanley heard Scooter shouting at Akeem, wanting to protect Mimi. "what you're doing is disgusting! Stay away from my sister!"**

** Mimi & Stanley both saw Scooter stomp on the rose bouquet.**

** "Scott Michael Chan!" Mimi scolded through tortured sobs, calling Scooter by his **_**real**_** full name and **_**not**_** by his nickname.**

** Stanley saw Scooter walk off, at the same time, he spotted Akeem handing a hankerchief to the sobbing Mimi.**


	10. Mimi's Undying Sadness

** Mimi's Undying Sadness**

** "Aww, that's so sweet," Stanley sighed. "but I've got to duck out of sight!"**

** Stanley returned to the clearing to find Henry sharing a bag of trail mix and a pint of strawberry smoothie with Alexa.**

** James was leaning against his left hand on the picnic blanket while Anne busily sketched a flock of Canada geese flying overhead for art class.**

** "How is Mimi?" Henry asked, taking another handful of trail mix.**

** "She's still upset, so Prince Akeem is comforting her." Stanley answered Henry.**

** "I wish there was something I could do for her." Henry sighed sadly.**

** "Don't worry, Henry," Hareem said. "you'll think of something."**

** "Thank you, Hareem." Henry said.**

** "Anytime, Henry." Hareem said.**

** After school let out that day, Henry & Stanley began passing out invitations to Mimi's birthday party to all of Mimi's friends while Mimi was with the rest of her brothers & sisters in the Chan van.**

** "No way," a girl named Lita Thomas exclaimed. "Mimi is having a birthday party at Fun Zone!"**

** "That she is," Stanley answered Lita. "and you're **_**all**_** invited!"**

** Over at the Chan residence that evening after doing her homework, Anne was making her famous hot apple cider with pumpkin pie spice for Mimi while Tom helped Mimi with her spelling homework.**

** "Your next word is kitten." Tom told Mimi.**

** "Kitten," Mimi said. "k-i-t-t-e-n, kitten."**

** "Good," Tom said to Mimi. "which by coincidence, is your final word."**

** "Good," Mimi said. "g-o-o-d."**

** "Excellent, Mimi," Tom said. "you will be ready for your spelling test on Friday."**

** "Thank you for helping me study, Tom." Mimi said as Anne put Mimi's mug of hot apple cider with pumpkin pie spice in front of her.**

** "You're welcome, Mimi." Tom said kindly.**


	11. Shopping For Mimi's Party Part 1

** Shopping For Mimi's Party Part 1**

** "Here is your drink, Mimi." Anne said.**

** Mimi began sipping on her drink when Alan came into the dining room.**

** "Anne, I need to talk to you," Alan asked. "could you please meet me downstairs in my workshop?"**

** "Sure, Alan." Anne said.**

** Alan grabbed Anne by her right hand with his left hand and led her straight to his workshop.**

** "Should I give Mimi my Dream Teller for her birthday, despite the fact that she's not interested in it? Or should I buy a gift for Mimi?" Alan asked Anne curiously.**

** Anne looked at Alan's invention, "Definitely give her your Dream Teller." she advised Alan.**

** "But Mimi showed **_**no**_** interest in it." Alan protested to Anne.**

** "Well, maybe if she felt like it was made just for her she'd like it!" Anne said to Alan kindly.**

** "You are brilliant, Annie, thank you!" Alan exclaimed, hugging his twin and hugging her for longer than he usually did.**

** "**_**Please**_** release me, Tiger," Anne said. "tonight's my night to help Scooter with his bath."**

** Alan released Anne from his grip.**

** "Okay, Annie," Alan yawned, his exhaustion was catching up with him. "I'm going to paint it pink, Mimi's favorite color, then, I'm going to let the paint dry overnight before I wrap it, and I'm going to give up work for the night since we have school in the morning, and I don't want Pop on us about zonking out in class tomorrow."**

** "Oh shoot! That's right," Anne shouted. "I too will have to turn in right after I put Scooter to bed!"**


	12. Shopping For Mimi's Party Part 2

** Shopping For Mimi's Party Part 2**

** After he painted Mimi's birthday gift from him, Alan was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door.**

** Alan was busy organizing his blueprints, "Come in!" he called.**

** Stanley came into Alan's bedroom.**

** "Alan," Stanley said. "I have a favor to ask of you."**

** Alan turned from his task, "What is it, Stanley?" he asked curiously.**

** "Will you please watch Mimi after school tomorrow while the rest of us go to the mall and shop for her birthday presents?" Stanley asked Alan.**

** Alan met up with Stanley's gaze, "No problem." he yawned.**

** Stanley left Alan's bedroom to go to bed himself.**

** The next day after school, Tom was on his way to the Chan van to go home, when he saw his best friend, Casey Taylor being mugged by a gang of community college boys who didn't attend Winston Prep Academy.**

** "Give us all your money!" the leader of the gang ordered Casey.**

** Just as Casey was about to fork over his money, Tom came to his rescue.**

** "HEY! YOU LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND ALONE!" Tom yelled furiously.**

** "What will **_**you**_** do?" the bully asked Tom.**

** "I'll get my father," Tom threatened the bully. "he's a world acclaimed detective!"**

** The bullie & his gang cleared off.**

** A little while later at the the Chan family's mansion, the ten Chan children and James changed into some casual clothes.**

** Since James had the day off from work, he decided to take a little nap after he finished his homework and right before supper.**

** After helping Mimi with her homework and before beginning his own homework, Alan fixed Mimi her snack, three peanut butter cracker sandwiches and a glass of apple juice.**

** Mimi noticed that Alan could barely hold his pencil and she also heard him groaning in pain.**

** "How are you feeling?" Mimi asked Alan curiously.**

** "Like I need a hot bath! Playing Dodge Ball was murder on me!" Alan said to Mimi, groaning in **_**tremendous**_** pain.**

** "I will go tell Hannah to run a nice warm bath for you since I have finished my homework." Mimi said to Alan.**

** Mimi took off like a shot to tell Hannah to draw a bath for a **_**very**_** sore Alan.**

** At the mall, the others were at the toy store where Suzie purchased the big stuffed tiger that Mimi wanted, Stanley purchased a jester rag doll, Flip picked up a jewelry making set, and Scooter picked out a dress up princess fashion doll complete with wardrobe.**

** At the jewelry store, Henry picked out a lovely pink jewelry box with a real working carousel decoration on the lid.**

** Nancy decided to get Mimi a new faux gold locket for her birthday.**


	13. Shopping For Mimi's Party Part 3

** Shopping For Mimi's Party Part 3**

** Over at the bookstore, Tom got a book of more toned down versions of old fashioned fairytales as his gift to Mimi.**

** While Anne got an adventure book about a girl who dreamed of becoming a knight and her horse for Mimi.**

** "Are we rerady to go home now?" Henry asked.**

** "Yes, we are." Stanley and the others answered Henry in unison.**

** Back at the Chans' mansion while Alan was wrapping his present for Mimi, Mimi went into Alan's workshop and soon discovered James's empty backpack in there.**

** "Oh, James," Mimi sighed irritably. "Alan is not going to like you littering his workshop with your schoolbooks and homework assignments!"**

** Mimi quickly cleaned up James's mess on Alan's workbench and put James's schoolbooks and homework assignments in his backpack.**

** Mimi quietly slipped inside James's bedroom, she could hear him murmuring & sighing.**

** When she set his backpack down upon his bedroom floor with a hard **_**thud**_**, Mimi woke James by accident.**

** "What was that?" James asked groggily.**

** Mimi was now startled by James, "Sorry! I was just helping you out a little." she protested to him.**

** "And, I appreciate that," James said to Mimi. "thank you."**

** James yawned and went back to sleep.**

** A few minutes later, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, and Scooter all came home to find Alan helping Mimi out with her homework in the living room since he did his own homework in study hall.**

** They also saw James who had just woken up, but he **_**still**_** had a sleepy expression on his face.**

** "Well now, look who it is," Stanley laughed in a joking manner. "Snow James has awakened!"**

** Everyone except Anne, Alan, Tom, and Suzie laughed at a now blushing James, he was embarrassed.**

** "Oh, Stanley, you know you can talk to people without teasing them, right?" Anne chided.**

** "Right, anyway," Stanley said. "after we wrap Mimi's presents, I'll cook supper tonight!"**

** "Stanley! You & I are like Flora & Fauna! I can't sew! And you've never cooked!" Anne shot back disagreeably.**

** "Hey, Tomboy Princess, one of these days I'm bound to get it right! Today might be the day!" Stanley shot back at Anne.**

** The children raced upstairs to wrap the birthday gifts they got for Mimi.**

** "I'll take your Tomboy Princess as a compliment!" Anne shot back at Stanley.**

** The eight children who went shopping for Mimi went into their bedrooms to wrap their gifts.**


	14. Mimi Aces Her Spelling Test

** Mimi Aces Her Spelling Test**

** After they wrapped their birthday gifts for Mimi, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, and Scooter all came downstairs.**

** Stanley raced into the kitchen to help Elizabeth, who was now over her cold, make dinner.**

** For supper tonight, Stanley was attempting to learn how to make beef stir fry.**

** About a half hour later, Stanley called everyone to supper, and to everyone including Anne's surprise, Stanley's cooking was quite good for once.**

** "Oh wow," Anne exclaimed. "you have proven me wrong, Stanley!"**

** "See," Stanley said to Anne, laughing in a jolly manner. "I told you that today might be the day!"**

** Only Tom & Flip pushed their plates back, they **_**still**_** were nervous about Stanley's cooking.**

** "You had better **_**not**_** have put knock out drops in it like Edgar Balthazar did to Duchess and her kittens in the movie, The Aristocats." Flip said to Stanley nervously.**

** "Or, put Valerian root in this like Trudy put into Alan's beverage just before the school play." Tom added just as nervously.**

** "Tom, will you **_**please**_** let that one go?" Alan asked now irritated.**

** "Sorry, Alan." Tom said, blushing with embarrassment.**

** On the afternoon of Friday October 5th, Mimi came home with her A plus spelling test in hand.**

** "Henry, Suzie," Mimi called. "where are you?"**

** Henry & Suzie appeared in the den from the living room.**

** "We're right here!" Henry said to Mimi.**

** "What is it, Mimi?" Suzie asked.**

** "I just got the **_**greatest**_** birthday present ever," Mimi exclaimed proudly. "an A plus on my spelling test!"**


	15. Getting Ready To Go

** Getting Ready To Go**

** "I'm so proud of you, Mimi," Suzie said. "but we need to get ready to go."**

** "Get ready to go, where?" Mimi asked Suzie curiously.**

** "Henry & I need to get ready for our dates with Hareem and Alexa respectively." Suzie lied to Mimi.**

** "And you need to get ready to go to your birthday party, Stanley will be friving you." Henry said to Mimi sternly.**

** "Okay." Mimi sighed.**

** Mimi trudged sadly up the stairs to get ready to go.**

** A little while later, Henry passed by Anne's opened bedroom door to find Anne searching for the white dress with the pink sash that tied in a big bow in the front right around her waist that she got from Suzie five months ago for her birthday, the first and **_**only**_** time she wore it was when she had met James at the restaurant.**

** "Oh, where is it?" Henry heard Anne asking irritably.**

** "What are you looking for, Anne?" Henry asked curiously.**

** "I am looking for the dress that Suzie got me! You remember, the only time I wore it was when I met James at the restaurant." Anne explained to Henry.**

** Henry looked at Anne with a puzzled expression on his face, "Why are you looking for the dress you got for your birthday when we're going to Fun Zone anyway?" he asked her curiously.**

** "I feel like I want to look pretty for James!" Anne answered Henry in protest.**

** "It is Mimi's birthday! Not James's," Henry chided Anne seriously. "you can look beautiful for him **_**any**_** time!"**

** "You're right! I guess I had a moment of teenage girl silliness!" Anne laughed, picking out the denim jacket and lily pin Suzie got her, a blue on aquamarine shirt, a pair of blue stretch pants, white socks, and her white lace up sneakers.**

** After setting her clothes and pin on her bed, Anne walked over to Henry and gave him a firm hug.**

** "Heh, maybe someday you'll come up past my chest when you hug me!" Henry joked with Anne.**

** Anne released her grip on Henry, "Very funny, Henry James Chan!" she laughed.**

** After everyone was dressed and ready to go, the Chan family was on their way to Fun Zone Pizza Parlor & Video Arcade for Mimi's birthday party.**


	16. Mimi's Birthday At Fun Zone

** Mimi's Birthday At Fun Zone**

**When they arrived at Fun Zone, Mimi was even more surprised.**

**"Oh wow," Mimi exclaimed. "what a surprise!"**

**"So, you are surprised I take it?" Tom asked Mimi.**

**"Yes, Tom, I am!" Mimi exclaimed.**

**While eating cheesy stuffed crust pizza, Akeem kissed Mimi on the cheek.**

**Scooter controlled his overprotectiveness this time.**

**During cake & ice cream after playing arcade games, Alan & Anne noticed Mimi was happy as she opened her birthday presents.**

**Mimi opened gifts, one after the other, she even loved Alan's Dream Teller, despite not showing any interest in in before whatsoever.**

**"Your favorite color is still pink, isn't it, Mimi?" Alan asked.**

**"Yes, Alan," Mimi laughed. "it surely is!"**

**"Good," Alan said. "because I decided to give it to you once it was painted."**

**Mimi had an expression of worry on her face.**

**"Did you stay up half the night again, Alan?" Mimi asked out of concern.**

**"No, Mimi, not this time." Alan said.**

**"I see." Mimi said.**

**Mimi was having a terrific birthday.**

**At bedtime that night, Mimi fell asleep and was using her new Dream Teller and she hadn't had a single nightmare since using it.**


End file.
